


Kissin' Dynamite

by AC_DeanC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Dean Being Dean, F/M, Fourth of July, Oneshot, Reader's got a crush, Winchesters and reader working a case, dean really just wants to use a flamethrower, im still bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_DeanC/pseuds/AC_DeanC
Summary: The Winchesters call you for help on a case during Fourth of July Weekend.Sparks will fly-or is that just the sparklers?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Kissin' Dynamite

“So let me get this straight. It's a wendigo, and we're gonna _camp_ in the woods it's living in?” The Winchesters had called you in for backup on a hunt, and they had left out some _vital_ information.

“Why not? Being in the great outdoors, nothing but nature, it'll be fun,” Dean supplied, leading the three of you deeper into the woods. The glower you shot him could've thawed ice, but he merely sent a wide grin in return. You didn't know why you didn't immediately leave upon seeing the tent in the elder Winchester's hands.

You were up in Minnesota, in a small town where at least twenty people went missing over the last decade. They all disappeared with the same MO; They didn't return from camping, and the family was adamant they wouldn't have run away. Local authorities assumed everyone had run away, but you were surprised no other hunter took an interest in the case before you. The last person to go missing was Rory Jones, and last anyone heard from him was about a week ago. Hopefully, it wasn’t going to be the last time they had.

The air was humid and sticky, your clothing clung to any moisture it could find. The trees didn't allow much for shade with the sun so high in the sky, and you felt like you were being cooked. You had ditched your normal hunting gear back at the cars, opting for a cotton shirt and a pair of shorts. Sam and Dean were dressed in jeans, flannels and all, and you thought you were going to have a heat stroke just by looking at them. Sam cleared his throat, drawing your attention away from the blistering sun.

“I know it uh, sounds bad, but this place is a maze. There's a whole underground cave system beneath the woods, and if we spent the day combing through it while having to return to the motel on the other end of town, it wouldn't be as efficient.” You stared at him blankly, waiting for his explanation to make sense. Nothing was less efficient than being picked off in the middle of the night because you'd decided to make camp in this thing's home.

“So, if I'm hearing this right, we're camping out because you'll be too _tired_ to go somewhere with a locking door?” You asked in disbelief.

“Exactly.” The brothers said in unison. You squeezed your temples with the thumb and index finger of your right hand. If you kept trying to find reason in their actions, you were going to get a headache. You sighed, trudging along behind them, hoping that the infamous duo wasn't about to get you killed.

You’ve known the Winchesters for years; helped them on a hunt gone south a while back, and though you didn’t think you’d ever see each other again, you just kept running into one another. Eventually, it just became a habit that every once and a while, the Winchesters would have an extra set of hands on a hunt.

When you reached your campsite, you were taken aback by how crowded the surrounding areas seemed to be. There were at least a dozen families, people setting up tents, children chasing each other with water guns, and the air was thick with the smell of smoke and charcoal.

“Fourth of July weekend,” Dean explained as he dropped the camping gear down in the dirt, crouching down and digging in his duffel. Suddenly camping out made sense.

Why the two brothers couldn't just tell you that by staying here, you'd be preventing anyone else from getting snatched up, was beyond you. Dean produced a box of fireworks, looking like a kid on Christmas the way he shook the packaging.

“Figure we can set these babies off once we're done.” You eyed the one firework labeled _The Patriot_ , and its large, brightly colored packaging seemed a warning sign to steer clear when he set that thing off. Aside from the sparklers and party snappers, everything else looked highly illegal.

“Where in the world did you even get those?” You asked, shaking your head. Dean shrugged, before putting the fireworks back in his bag.

“Some guy was selling them on the side of the road.”

“Well _that_ doesn’t sound suspicious at all.” You made a mental note to be long gone whenever the elder hunter decided he was going to set any of those fireworks off. In addition to those probably being illegal, you couldn’t imagine fireworks being allowed at this campground. You weren’t about to run from the police like a bunch of teenagers when things went south.

“Not to mention the fact the guy left after Dean paid,” Sam added, just as cautious of the package his brother had purchased as you.

“Hey, they were on sale! Besides, when’s the last time you set off fireworks?” Dean asked, shooting the two of you a look. Well, you couldn’t argue with his sentiment. You hadn’t set off fireworks since you were a kid, back when you actually still celebrated.

You went to pull your gear out of your bag, but your attention was drawn back to Dean when he produced what looked like a large water gun from his supplies. You rolled your eyes. Was this his vacation? Though you expected nothing less. It was just like him to bring something childish, and you were about to tease him, but then you realized the nozzle was all wrong and there was a cannister on top. Your eyes widened.

“Did you really bring a flamethrower?” You asked, incredulous. Flare guns seemed to work just fine, so bringing it was a bit over-the-top. After all, there were three of you.

“Seriously, Dean?” Apparently, Sam hadn’t noticed it either.

“What? When I make a wendigo-marshmallow, you’ll be thanking me!” You grimaced at the sudden mental image.

“Let’s just get going before the sun sets,” you sighed, shaking your head.

The three of you got to work; Sam and Dean would set up the tent, get everything you needed for the hunt ready. You’d be setting up Anasazi symbols all around the campground’s perimeter, to keep the Wendigo from picking anyone off while the three of you searched the caves.

It was fairly easy to draw the symbols in the dirt. Using the drawings in your journal as reference, you made quick work of it, making sure to draw them out of anyone’s line of site close to the trees. The last thing you needed was for other campers to report you for suspicious activity.

“How’s everything coming along?” The sudden voice startled you, but you relaxed when you only saw it was only Sam. His hazel eyes bore into yours, and you ignored the way your heart beat faster once he stepped closer.

“Good, I just need to make a few more and the barrier should be up.” You would never admit it aloud-especially not in the presence of one Dean Winchester-but you had a crush on Sam for quite some time.

Sam was warm, comforting, a shoulder to lean on in times of need. He understood you in ways no one else did, and you tried-and failed-not to think about him every moment of the day. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled, the annoyed look he’d shoot Dean when they were bickering. The way he empathized with people and wasn’t afraid to show his emotions. You loved all of it.

You didn’t remember when exactly you started to always seek out his presence, but by the time you realized those hazel eyes had you in a trance, it was too late. You’d fallen too deep and there was no turning back. You suddenly realized that you were staring, and quickly cleared your throat, turning back to the symbols.

“You guys finish setting up?” You asked.

“Dean’s finishing up the last of it, I just figured I’d come and see if you needed help with anything.” The smile on Sam’s face melted your heart, and you gave him one of your own. You tried not to read too much into the fact that he came to check up on you.

“Thanks, but I should be fine. Unless you wanna keep watch? Make sure that no one sees me drawing symbols in the dirt and thinks I’m trying to sacrifice something,” you joked, butterflies in your stomach when it drew a laugh from the younger Winchester. You didn’t really need help; this was more of a one man job. But you liked being alone with Sam, and you weren’t about to say no when the man himself was offering to spend time with you.

“Sure. I can do that.” Comfortable silence passed between you as you drew and he kept look out, and you were content with just being near him. As much as you liked him, you convinced yourself that it was easier to just remain silent. Aside from the fact relationships in this life were messy, you also didn’t want to ruin what you had with the Winchesters by making things awkward.

“So how’ve you been lately? Been a while since I last saw you,” Sam commented as you drew a symbol in the dirt, and you shrugged.

“Fine, just the usual. Wishing that the cheap motels offered better soap,” you said with a laugh.

“If you ever wanted to take a break from it, you could always stay at the bunker.” Your heart skipped more than a few beats, and you cleared your throat.

“Thanks, I’ll uh-I’ll let you know if I’m in the area.” The thought of staying in such close proximity to Sam did sound like an appealing idea, but there was no way you’d be able to keep your emotions to yourself. And you would _not_ be able to handle Dean teasing you about it. Or worse-if you were rejected-his pity.

“Alright, the barrier should be up. Let’s head back.”

Dean had a map laid out on the picnic table, and the three of you were hunched over it, examining all of the landmarks. Despite the campground being fairly small, the woods surrounding it was completely massive. If someone took a wrong turn down the path it would be easy for them to get lost. And if they wandered into the caves, the likelihood of them making it out was slim to none.

“This was the last place Jeremy was seen,” Sam said, pointing to a red _x_ on the map of the surrounding woods, the campground outlined.

“That’s at least two miles from here,” you observed. Jeremy must have been hiking or going on a walk. The chances that he’d stumbled upon the cave and wanted to explore seemed high. The only thing not in his plans was getting snatched up by the Wendigo.

“I say we work our way up from there, see if we can’t find where this thing’s hiding.” Dean said, and you nodded in agreement. You felt a slight pang in your chest while thinking about Jeremy, and you looked towards Sam.

“Think he’s still alive?” You asked. You’d been left to talk with his sister while Sam and Dean got information from the police, and her sorrow had been tangible when you’d questioned her. He was all she had left, and-for her sake-you wanted to believe that he was still alive. But it had already been a week, and you knew that his days were numbered.

“If he is, we’ll find him.” Sam’s tone was comforting as usual, and you couldn’t help but believe in the confidence of his words.

“Wendigos don’t tend to leave any part of their victims behind,” Dean added, and Sam shot him a look. Though blunt, you supposed the elder hunter had a point. You just hoped that you actually found the kid before it was too late.

The sun was just starting to set in the sky by the time you all set out towards the caves, Dean with one flamethrower in tow. The three of you walked through the woods, careful to not disturb any of the other campers that were milling about nearby. You stuck close to the trees, wanting to avoid any suspicious gazes of those that were still setting up.

The cave was damp and humid, and the stuffy air made it hard to pull breath into your lungs. Your shirt clung to the sweat on your back, and you’d give anything to just be in an air-conditioned room. You clicked on your flashlight, shining it around. The tunnel ahead was long and weaving, and you couldn’t see the end of it. Sam pulled out the map, and you shined your light on it, peering around his shoulder.

“He went missing around here. Assuming he wandered too close to this thing’s lair, it shouldn’t be too far from here.”

The cave was a maze. Twists and turns around every corner, multiple dead ends. A chill ran down your spine. If the victims had been led into here, they would never be able to find an exit in their state of panic. There were definitely markers that indicated which way would lead them outside, but with the fear of being killed by a monster prevalent in their minds, they weren’t discernable from the rock wall.

“I can see how people never found their way out,” you commented, sweeping your light over the walls. Sam was still looking at the map, trying to discern where you were in terms of the entrance you came through. Though there seemed to only be one main path, the rest of the cave was full of twists and turns that could either loop back around or just stop abruptly.

After what seemed like nothing but dead ends, the tunnel suddenly bisected, each one as foreboding as the other. You shone your flashlight down each tunnel, but the beam wasn’t bright enough to cut through the darkness that enveloped the three of you. You paused, straining to hear any noise from the tunnels. But save for your breath, all that greeted you was silence.

“Well gang, looks like we’re gonna have to split up.” Neither of the brothers seemed to appreciate your reference as you eyed the two tunnels. Dean conceded.

“Should cover more ground that way.” He clicked on his own flashlight, pointing it down the left tunnel. Sam looked like he was about to protest, but Dean spoke before he got the chance.

“I’ll take this one. Sammy, you and Y/N take the other.” Whatever protest the younger Winchester seemed to die, and instead he just sighed.

“Just-be careful, alright?” Sam said, and Dean sent him a wink, holding up his flamethrower.

“Oh, we’ll be having smores by the time I’m done with this thing,” the elder hunter stated confidently, before walking down the left tunnel. You didn’t know if Dean kept referencing cooking the Wendigo because he was excited about the flamethrower, or if he was just hungry. Either way, it was a bit concerning.

You and Sam watched him go, the beam from his flashlight bobbing up and down before disappearing around a bend. You looked towards Sam and he nodded in return, the two of you heading down the other tunnel, keeping a lookout for anything that moved in the dark. There were a few more smaller tunnels that delved from the main path, but each one you turned down was just another dead end. 

The main tunnel ended abruptly in a dead end, and you sighed, frustration mounting. You checked your watch. It had already been two hours, and there was no sign of the Wendigo or its lair. Trying to navigate this place was nearly impossible, even with the help of the map Sam found at the local library.

“He could be anywhere,” you said, a bit disheartened. How hard was it to find one Wendigo? If you kept at the rate you were going, there might not be anything left of the kid to be found by the time you stumbled across the Wendigo’s lair. Sam placed a hand on your shoulder.

“We’ll find him, alright? I promise.” You didn’t think Sam should be making promises he might not be able to keep, but his words definitely helped. If he was still hopeful, you could be, too.

“You hear that?” Sam asked suddenly, and you both stopped moving, straining your ears. There was the subtle sound of wind blowing, and when you turned you could feel the faintest gust of air hit your face. You shone your flashlight around, spotting a hole in the cave wall a few feet off the ground. You walked over towards it, but it was out of your line of sight, at least a head higher than you. You jumped up, briefly catching that it was a narrow tunnel.

“I think I can crawl through here,” you said once you jumped again, making sure it led out and wasn’t just a hole in the wall. You could probably fit through it.

“Give me a boost.” You weren’t looking at Sam, but you could tell he was giving you a look.

“I don’t think we should split up,” he said, and you turned back towards the hunter, giving him a pointed look.

“We already split off from Dean.”

“I meant I don’t think we should split up any _more_ than we already have. What if something happens?”

“Sam, you’re being paranoid. If it doesn’t lead anywhere, I’ll just come back.” He didn’t seem to like the answer you gave him, brows jutting down in concern.

“And if it does? What if you get lost?”

“I’ll wait for you. You have the map. I’ll be fine, Sam.” The younger Winchester pressed his lips together in a thin line, clearly not liking the idea. But he sighed after a moment, lacing his hands together and crouching slightly. You smiled.

“Thanks.”

Sam hoisted you up, and electricity ran along your skin where he touched you. You tried not to focus on it. You were on a case, and now was not the time to get lost in your thoughts thinking about his hands.

You held the flashlight between your teeth, using your elbows to pull you forward through the tunnel. It was narrow and cramped, the air humid and full of dirt as you prayed you wouldn’t get stuck halfway. But you managed to keep your breathing even, though your elbows were becoming sore from having to pull your weight alone. You huffed. You really needed to work on your upper arms more.

“Y/N! Sam! Is that you?” The voice that came from the tunnel ahead of you was unmistakably Dean’s. He sounded worried, concerned, and you wondered if he’d found the Wendigo; or maybe it had found him.

You wedged your way through the opening, knocking dirt and debris everywhere as you finally managed to reach the other side, falling to the ground with a soft thud.

“Dean?” You called, shining your light around. The cave had opened up, and there was another tunnel on the other side of the cavern.

“Y/N!” Dean shouted, and it came from the direction of the tunnel. You called up to the tunnel you’d just crawled through.

“Sam, I think I hear Dean! I’m gonna go help him!”

“Wait! At least let me-” You didn’t hear the rest of his sentence as you quickly made your way through the tunnels.

“Dean!” You called, doing your best to follow his voice. The sound bounced off the walls, and if he didn’t keep calling out to you it would be hard to pinpoint where exactly he was. You hoped he wasn’t badly injured.

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice had come from directly behind you, and you spun, momentarily disoriented. Hadn’t you just come from that direction? You shone your light, and it landed on a hunched over figure, pale and skeletal. Your heart dropped. Definitely not Dean.

The Wendigo let out a loud roar, and you fumbled for your flare gun. You were suddenly knocked out of the way, stars lighting up behind your eyes as your head collided with the wall. It took a moment for your eyes to focus, just in time to see the Wendigo’s claws dig into Sam’s chest. Your heart dropped low in your stomach.

“Sam!”

Flames lit up the tunnel, and you could feel the heat from the fire even from this distance. The Wendigo flinched back, ducking down the tunnel as Dean ran after it. You picked yourself up, momentarily dazed, before you took in Sam’s form on the ground. You rushed over to him.

“Sam!” You cried, kneeling by his side. He was still conscious, but his breathing was heavy and labored. At least that meant his lungs hadn’t been punctured. The wound was large, bleeding profusely. You were going to have to get out of here to be able to tell how deep it was. Sam placed his hand over yours.

“I’m fine,” he said, wincing as you helped him sit up. You shot him a look, trying to keep the panic from bubbling in your throat.

“You’re clearly not.”

“Go help Dean. I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t just leave you like this-” The kiss he pressed to your lips was short, sweet, and over too soon.

“Go.”

“Okay,” you conceded, and you shot him a look that meant you were definitely going to talk about it later. You grabbed your flare gun and flashlight, running down the tunnel you’d seen Dean and the Wendigo disappear down. There was a loud roar, and you turned the corner in time to see the creature baring down on the elder Winchester.

“Hey!” You shouted, and the creature turned its head towards you. You shot your flare gun, but it missed, the thing dodging out of the way with surprising swiftness before disappearing deeper into the caves. You ran to Dean, offering your hand to him.

“You good?” You asked, pulling him to his feet as he took your hand.

“Yeah. Definitely pissed that thing off.” He remarked, and the two of you wasted no time in getting back to Sam. Dean took the brunt of his weight, and they hobbled along, you leading the way with your flashlight.

“Anyone have a shot left?” You asked, and the brothers both shook their heads.

“Damn thing broke my flamethrower.” It meant that you’re only shot at killing the thing counted on the three of you being able to make it back to the campsite in one piece.

There came a low groaning sound, and you all stopped walking. You trained your light, trying to find its source. You definitely didn’t have the equipment to fight this thing off anymore, and you were glad that you at least had the sense to grab a lighter and a silver blade before leaving the campsite. Seeing as Dean was the one supporting Sam, that left you to check it out.

You brandished the light in front of you like a weapon as you turned the corner, Sam and Dean not far behind. The tunnel opened up, and as you swept your light over the area you nearly jumped out of your skin. The source of the groaning was a man lying in a bloody heap on the floor, and you cautiously approached.

“Rory?” You called tentatively, still trying to recover from the heart attack you’d nearly just had. He didn’t offer much in way of response, but you recognized the necklace hanging around his neck from a photo his sister had. Aside from a broken ankle and dehydration, he wasn’t seriously injured-much to your relief. He’d make it.

You helped lift him to his feet, and after a few too many dead ends, the four of you managed to hobble your way back to the campsite. You treated Rory as best as you could, but there was only so much you could do for him. He’d need to be dropped off at the hospital as soon as this was over.

“Thank you,” he managed to say after you’d offered him food and water. You smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly.

“You’re safe now. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m glad you’re okay. Your sister was really worried.” He gave you a small smile in return, and you got up, heading over to where Sam and Dean were. Sam’s wounds weren’t too deep, but he’d lost a lot of blood, and Dean had to stitch him up.

“He’s a bit disoriented, but he’ll be fine. You find the spare flare gun?” You asked, and Dean shook his head.

“I think it’s at the car. Sam, you stay here, keep an eye on the kid.” Dean’s tone of voice let you know there was no room for argument, and you all agreed. Sam was in no condition to be hunting this thing down.

“Alright, let’s grab the flare gun so we can-”

All of you froze when you heard screaming up ahead.

“The campers,” you said, a sinking feeling in your gut. You booked it back towards the main part of the campground, watching as people ran away from the wendigo as it ran towards them. A little girl tripped, and you watched in horror as the creature lunged at her.

But it was stopped by an unseen force, outstretched claws inches from her face. She scurried back, picking herself and running away. The creature lunged again, but it was met with the same force. Good to know the symbols you drew earlier were working.

Your eyes darted around, looking for a weapon of any sort. If it went back into the caves, there was no telling how much time you had to grab the flare gun before it came back. By then, people could be outside of the symbols. You looked back at Dean, realizing that in the rush he’d grabbed his duffle bag.

“The fireworks!” You shouted suddenly, pulling a lighter from your pocket. You spotted a look of reluctance on Dean’s face, and you had half a mind to punch him for it.

“ _Dean_!” You called, and he begrudgingly pulled the box from his bag, tossing you one of the fireworks. You wasted no time lighting it, briefly catching the big packaging and bright colors as you tossed it in the wendigo’s direction.

The creature went up in a kaleidoscope of colors, reds, blues, and whites, screeching as its sunken skin caught fire, its final cries drowned out by the sound of fireworks exploding going off in the night. The fireworks hissed, whistled, and popped before they slowly died down, and everything was momentarily dark.

When your eyes adjusted, all that was left in the wendigo’s place was dust, though even that is soon blown away by the warm breeze that blew through. You let out a sigh, glancing back as Dean came to stand beside you.

“At least I got my money’s worth.” You fought to roll your eyes. Dean decided that it would be a good idea to light the rest of them, that way you could explain to the campers that it had just been part of the fireworks show that you put on. Honestly, the lie was pretty thin, but people believed you. You supposed any ridiculous lie that could possibly explain what they saw was easier to accept than the truth.

“Hey.” You looked over, heart missing a few beats as hazel eyes met your own. Sam looked a little worse for wear, but most of the color had returned to his face. You were glad to see he was looking better. The next day had rolled around and you were back at your campsite, sitting by the fire with a beer in hand and an open case beside you.

“How are you feeling?” You asked as he sat down on the bench beside you, gratefully taking the offered beer.

“Could be worse.” You supposed he had a point. The wound definitely needed a few stitches, but nothing was broken. After getting treated and dropping Rory off at the hospital, the three of you headed back to the campsite, Dean eager to finally have the 4th of July weekend free. You honestly just wanted to hole up in the nearest motel and sleep for a few days, but the elder hunter was persistent. That, and Dean was grilling up burgers, and your stomach rumbled at the prospect of finally having food.

You got the feeling that Sam wanted to say something, but couldn’t exactly find the words to express himself. Your heart sunk, realizing it was probably about when he kissed you. What if he didn’t feel the same as you? Was he going to brush it off? Maybe he’d done it to calm you down. You were a bundle of nervous energy, and picked at the label on your bottle, trying to distract you.

“Listen, about the other day-” You didn’t give him the chance to explain himself. You decided you were done beating around the bush, after all, you’d never know the answer if you didn’t try. So you kissed him with everything you had, urgent and swift, all your intentions pouring out of you. His lips were soft, warm, everything you’d ever imagined and more.

“There better be more where that came from,” you breathed once you pulled away, his lips finding yours once again in response. He pulled you closer to him, and it just felt so _right_ that it was almost too good to be true.

There was a sudden crackling sound, and you both jumped apart, narrowly avoiding a sparkler that whizzed past your head. It landed on the ground with a soft _thunk_ , hissing and fizzling as embers leapt off it into the grass. Sam stamped it out, and you looked towards the direction it came from, spotting Dean holding a plate of burgers, a shit-eating grin lighting up his expression. Your immediate reaction was to flush a dark shade of red, mortified at having just been caught making out with his brother. But Sam noticed the package of sparklers in his hand before you did.

“What the hell Dean?!” The younger Winchester exclaimed, incredulous and definitely pissed off that you’d been interrupted. Dean’s grin merely widened.

“What? Now you can say you saw sparks fly.”


End file.
